1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition and a molded article thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives built in digital household electric appliances are making progress toward larger capacity and smaller size with the recent development of miniaturized digital household electric appliances such as personal computers, DVD recorders, and digital music players. Accordingly, there is a trend to resinification of many structural parts of the hard disk drive (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “HDD parts”) because of demands for miniaturized and low cost products. Among these resinified HDD parts, there are ones required to have high slidability. For example, in a hard disk drive which is driven in a load/unload system, a magnetic head support provided with a magnetic head moves at a high speed between a lamp material outside of a magnetic disk and a surface of the magnetic disk along with the operation and suspension of the magnetic disk and slides against the lamp material. Therefore, if the slidability of the lamp material is low, there is a drawback that an abrasion powder is easily generated from the lamp material and adheres to the magnetic disk, giving rise to malfunction. Therefore, high slidability is required for the lamp material. As a resin material for the lamp material, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-87022 discloses a resin composition containing a fluororesin and an aromatic polysulfone resin.